Misinterpretations In Bed
by YourConscience813
Summary: It's after Christmas, Demyx and Zexion stayed over at their friend's house and wake up to... A certain noise? Will it end up driving Zexion insane? Yaoi. Oneshot. Zemyx. Hints of Akuroku.


Misinterpretations- In Bed. It's another oneshot that's for the 'after holiday blow out.' I had this idea for a little while now and that's because ideas for things that are out of context come natural for people like me. I wonder what that should mean. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy another out of context story from me. Took some time to actually post this, though. Oopes, sorry.

Reviews are nice, also.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of its characters, the Wii, Wii Sports… You know, all the good stuff.

* * *

It was a Monday and a giant blizzard had hit over night causing the small city to wake up to a winter bliss. Businesses have been closed and roads were no longer drivable. Some teens went out to enjoy the white wonderland, but certain others stayed inside for their own little 'special' reasons.

Demyx woke up, just noticing by the clock beside of him that it must have snowed last night. There was no way that he would still be at his friend's house unless it was snowing outside. The one who was sleeping peacefully beside of him told him last night that at nine in the morning today they had to go home unless it snowed. It was eleven now, it must have snowed…

His arms stretched out, wrapping around the other's slim frame. It looked like he had done some late night reading last night, Demyx could tell. He had his hair pulled back so both eyes were visible. No one really saw him like that, except for some close friends. It made Demyx very happy seeing him this way. Gently, he nuzzled his nose into the base of the other's neck. "Good morning, Zexy."

The other's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of someone's voice. He could feel now, the soft and warm touch of the other. Looking down, he was greeted with a smile. "Demyx..? Well, good morning…"

"It's eleven already… Not exactly morning, silly. Anyways, I wonder if Axel's up yet… Or Roxas." His grip gave a slight squeeze, trying to wake his lover up a little bit. "I guess we won't be leaving Axel's house for awhile, huh?"

"I guess not." The two of them, including Roxas, all came over to the crazy pyromaniac's house yesterday just to hang out and play some new games that Axel got from his crazy rich relatives for Christmas. He always called it, 'The Annual Recovery Party.' Usually, the party goes on for most of the night so they had to stay over. Axel and Roxas stayed in Axel's room and Demyx and Zexion got Reno's old room. For privacy purposes, of course.

"Well…" The dirty blond teen moved his position to sit over top of the other, grinning with excitement in his blue eyes. "I guess that just leaves a few things to do, then."

Their lips met briefly, "Oh, but on one condition."

Again, their lips touched. "And that is…?"

In one smooth motion, the other was now resting on top of the dirty blond. "I'm on top."

"Not fair!" How could Zexion be so tired but still have the strength to do that? It's totally not fair! "You're on top every- Mmmhh!" He was cut off by pleasure as the other ravished his mouth. When they separated from their fiery kiss, Demyx sighed. "Fine."

Zexion tenderly kissed him in response, just another brief peck on the lips continuing onto his jaw line, then to his neck. Tangling his fingers with the other's hair, Demyx pulled out the hair tie to let the silver hair fall free on to Zexion's face.

Then suddenly, the silver haired teen stopped.

"Wha-? What's wrong?"

All that he did was shush him.

They stood as they were in silence, listening for whatever they were supposed to be hearing. When Demyx couldn't hear anything, he spoke up, "Zexion… What are you listening for? I don't hear _anything_!"

"Shhh… Wait for it…"

After a few seconds, suddenly a scream and groans could be heard on the other side of the wall. "Oh yes! Give it to me!"

Demyx giggled underneath of the other who looked extremely pale, still trying to listen in on what was going on. "I think Axel and Roxas are up and doing naughty, naughty things in the next room." His eyes lowered to the collar of his partner's shirt, fiddling with it out of boredom. "Of course… we're doing the exact same thing but we're not as loud…"

"Tis the season to be naughty, I suppose." More groans were heard, making a little shade of green to arise on his white face. "This is turning me off, right now. Plus, I don't even think that I can ignore the noise, those horny bastards." Or even the mental images that were running through his mind.

"What noise? You can barely even hear them!"

"Oh yes! Give it to me, Axel! I scored! I'm ahead! Now you receive! No, I do again… You serve it! That's right. Hit that thing! Like you mean it, Axel! Just do it! Do it now!"

To prove his point, Zexion pointed at the wall with a frown. "Yeah, I believe that the screams through the wall cannot just be heard a mile away, but it's more like three towns over."

Trying not to laugh, the dirty blond rolled his ocean blue eyes at how his partner was acting. "That's what you said the first time we did it. You thought that the whole world could hear that."

"That's different; I really wasn't paying attention to how loud I actually was at the time because I was too busy on doing _it_. Plus we were in my room, in my house, alone… It's different." He said flatly before getting silenced again by the voices coming from the other room.

"Roxas, I'm just going to tape your mouth shut if you don't stop screaming."

"What can I tell you, I'm a screamer."

Zexion groaned and dramatically fell on the bed right next to Demyx. "For all I care, they both can tape their mouths shut."

"Hey…" The dirty blond turned to the one who was trying to smother himself with a pillow. He reached out and, comfortingly, ran his slim fingers through the silver hair of the other. "It's not like they're doing anything that we haven't done before…"

He turned over to face Demyx, "Don't start comparing our relationship to Axel and Roxas' relationship…" It took a minute for something to dawn on him. "If you are comparing our relationship… Then you would be compared with Roxas while I'm compared with Axel…? I feel slightly insulted!"

Demyx only smirked at that. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry but you are the one who are making outrageous comments. Anyways, how could I compare you with Axel? I haven't slept with him… Yet…"

A small chuckle escaped from the silver haired teen as he snuggled against his lover. His arms found their way around the other's small waist, pulling them even closer together. They both stood like that in silence for a while before Zexion whispered, "Wait a second…"

A smile formed on Demyx's face. "The noise stopped."

Slowly, the two's lips inched closer and molded themselves together. Demyx moaned as his partner's hands flittered over the smooth skin of his stomach, slowly inching lower. Quickly, the dirty blond noted as he began to lose control of the situation, letting small gasps and moans out as Zexion nibbled down from his lips to his collar bone.

It didn't take long until their unwanted shirts were tossed to the other side of the room. Zexion grabbed both of the dirty blond's wrists, effectively pinning him down on the bed. Both of their pajama pants have been worked down enough to show the top of their boxers.

A prisoner to his lover's desires, Demyx watched as the silver haired one now tailed kisses down his chest. He closed his blue eyes as Zexion stopped on one of his nipples. As he bit down gently, a low sound of pleasure escaped the other.

A shiver ran up the silver haired one's spine at the sounds that were coming from his partner. He moved back up to be face to face with the other, planting a small kiss on his pink lips. From this, Demyx whimpered, wanting to be free from his restraint to react back.

Suddenly, a loud groan was heard coming from inside the next room, making the two separate for another time. Then, the groan was followed by someone yelling, "Damn it!"

Zexion burrowed his face in the neck of the dirty blond, wanting so badly to kill himself. Slowly, the sexually frustrated one ran his hands up and down the other's back. What they didn't expect was to hear more screams.

"No! Damn it Axel! No! I didn't want it in the face! No, make it stop! Not in the face, please! Just not in the face! There were more cries that you couldn't comprehend, then a loud pleading wail. "Oh no! I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry! I can't keep my balls out of your face! They seem to like your face for some reason!"

"Well, I'll say! Look at that crowd of people out there just watching as you smack me with those things in my face! They don't want to watch _this_!"

The next thing Demyx knew, the silver haired one had gotten up and out of bed, heading for the door. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as Zexion began to open the door and walk out into the hall. "Zexy… Just come back to bed…"

Once more, he pointed at the wall were there were more cries coming from the other side. "I'm going to go tell them to do something that's productive and quiet at the same time."

Groaning, the other was hanging halfway off bed, reaching out to the silver haired teen. "Leave them be… Can't you tell that I'm in distress?" Carefully, he situated the sheets so he could get up on his knees. He pointed at his chest, staring at the one who was about to leave the room. "Can't you tell that I _need_ something right about now?"

Slightly chuckling, Zexion looked over his 'distressed' partner with a knowing look. He was holding onto the doorframe, about to embark on his mission, "I'm sorry, Dem. But you have to understand that circumstances here. I can't do it, unless they shut it. Understand?"

In defeat, Demyx collapsed back down on the bed. He watched as the silver haired one disappeared from view. Zexion knocked loudly on his friend's closed door, not really caring if he was interrupting anything.

The- fully clothed- red head opened the door was a confused look plastered on his face. The blond behind of him was sitting crossed legged on the edge of the bed, staring at the silver haired teen with an eyebrow raised. "What brings ya here, Zex? We're making too much noise for-" He stopped to notice that the other was shirtless. "-what the hell were you guys doing?"

"What were _you _guys doing?" Zexion shot back, slightly annoyed at that exact moment.

Confused, Axel waved the Wii remote at him. Then he pointed behind of him to his TV, where the Wii Sports tennis screen was on. Next he moves his finger to Roxas who had a hold of the other remote, twirling it randomly in his hands. Smirking, he asked, "Does that explain everything to you?"

At first, the silver haired one closed his eyes to comprehend what just happened. Then, he slowly nodded his head.

Roxas blushed, understanding what was going through Zexion's mind. "Wait…" The two by the door turned to the blond, "You thought we-? What made you think-? Oh… _Ohh_…" Suddenly, the blush that formed on his face burned intensely, causing him to shut himself up.

"Ah…" Axel commented, understanding his blond companion. Turning back around on his heels, he then looked down at the silver haired teen. "Let me give you a little tip, 'kay Zex?" Slowly, he leaned down to whisper in the other's ear. "When we're have sex, you'll know. 'Cuz Roxas blows the roof off the goddamn hou-"

"Goddamn it Axel!" A Wii remote hit the back of the tall one's head suddenly. A flustered blond was now standing up with his arms crossed out of anger. Something told Axel that it was a sad attempt of whispering on his part.

Shaking his head, Zexion waved off the two and went back to rejoin the other who was staring at the ceiling. The door shut, causing the dirty blond to look over. Before he could even ask, a pair of pajama pants and boxers hit him in the face.

He quickly moved the randomly tossed clothing to the side, an eyebrow raised now. "What's going on?"

The- now- unclothed one stalked closer to the bed, pointing at the other's pants. "Off now. You said you're in need, then act like it."

As Demyx stripped down, he continued to give the other a strange look. "Wow, Zexy. I didn't know that walking in on two other people having sex would turn you on some much."

Gently, the silver haired one pushed him down onto the bed. Their lips met, Demyx now feeling the eagerness of the other from the force put into the kiss. When they pulled back, they were both gasping for air. "You.. would not believe."

* * *

-In the next room-

Slowly, he lightly massaged at his partner's thighs, hearing the soft moans and gasps as he hit the right places. His lips kissed the other's abdomen, gradually heading south. When he reached the edge of the blond's boxers, he stopped and spoke against his skin. "I can't believe they actually thought we were having sex…"

Roxas' back arched as he felt the other massage in between his legs now. "Yeah…" Swallowing first, he added, "They didn't complain when you were singing show tunes all of last night for me."

As a response, Axel leaned up to kissed the blond passionately on the lips while rolling his eyes at the comment.

Apparently Roxas wasn't the screamer after all…

* * *

-End of Oneshot- I really have nothing to say about this, unlike many of my other stories that I do. I've been trying to finished some of my stories and first I working on some of my oneshots. Then probably I'll start working on finishing some of the chapter ones like It's A Wonderful Life. Jeeze, I hate working so much…

Review if you wish, tell me what you think…

YourConscience813


End file.
